The subject matter disclosed herein relates to monitoring and, in particular, to monitoring the integrity of a member.
Many types of machines rely on compressed air to operate. For example, a typical turbomachine includes a compressor that draws in and compresses air. The compressed air is provided to a combustor (or burner). The hot air output of the combustor may be provided, for example, to a turbine to extract power from the hot air flow. In many cases it may be desirable to filter the air before providing it to the compressor. Of course, many other types of machines also require filtered air.